This invention relates to granulation and particularly to the in situ granulation of plastic scrap incident in the formation of injection molded plastic parts. Such scrap material, including sprues and runners, is advantageously granulated in the vicinity of the injection molding machine (press) such as by the disposition of granulators in the aisles between adjacent injected molding machines so as to reduce manual handling of the material including such procedures as the temporary storage of the scrap next to the machines and thereafter its transportation to a central granulation point. Particularly in conjunction with three-part injection molds wherein the sprues and runners automatically drop at a location remote from that which the parts are discharged, it is known to utilize granulation machines in conjunction with one or more injection molding machines as by their disposition in adjacent aisles between such machines. In such cases, a conveying mechanism is disposed into the drop out area below the mold portions which eject the sprues and runners such as an auger conveyor so the sprues and runners are compacted while being transported to the granulator. Such a device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,198 issued Jan. 31, 1978 and although useful for its intended purpose does not facilitate the several objectives of the present invention which include the safe and trouble free granulation of plastic scrap in such a manner that the conveyance or the other handling scrap prior to granulation is minimized and the floor space necessitated by such granulation kept to an absolute minimum.
These and other objects of the present invention including low sound operation are accomplished by a granulator adapted for disposition essentially entirely within the confines of the injection molding machine in the drop out area thereof. As such, plastic scrap, i.e. sprues and runners fall directly as by gravity into a pair of paddle rolls which act as a combination feed and metering means for the granulator whereby scrap is fed to the granulation chamber. Thereafter, the granulated scrap moves into a secondary chamber beneath the granulation chamber and in which an auger serves to continually move the granulate to that end of the granulator disposed generally at the entrance side of the injection molding machine drop out area. The granulator is adapted to move in and out of the drop out area, i.e. laterally of the longitudinal orientation of the injection molding machine, such that minimal, if any, added floor space is required by the granulator while disposed in its operative position with respect to the injection molding machine.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.